Frozen 2
by Turtlefarts27
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are tying the knot, and now Elsa must find herself a king. Anna tries to help her, but she finds someone on her own. A mystery man from nowhere comes to her and they fall in love. Elsa now doesn't have to be alone, as she has felt for all her life. She now has her man, and he feels the same because of his similar background. Their love story is to freeze for.


**Hi, it's me, Turtlefarts27! I keep writing new chapters, so keep checking in on this story. I am a serious Frozen fan, but I don't know that much about ROTG. I personally just like that pair up of Elsa and Jack Frost. Sorry, spoiler alert! If you have any advice on what to add, just comment! Please tell me if you find any mistakes, I hate those in other people****'s, so tell me right away! Also, I'm okay with constructive criticism, but make sure that they are CONSTRUCTIVE and include something POSITIVE as well as negative! I don't own anything Frozen or ROTG. I believe this story is now fully completed.  
><strong>

****Thanks! Don't judge them Turtlefarts27! Enjoy! ****

Frozen 2

Chapter 1

Anna and Kristoff have been together for about a year now, and they've been at my side for a year. Just a week ago, Anna burst into my room even more excited than usual. She asked me if anything about her seemed different. I said that she looked like she just drank an entire pot of coffee. Then she said "left hands are the best" and I actually glanced at hers. Sure enough a large emerald ring was on her middle finger, put there by who? I asked her if Kristoff proposed. She responded, "No, Hans did. We're back together." I looked at her, horrified. She laughed at me and said that she was kidding. Apparently sarcasm hasn't reached me yet.

Now I have a royal wedding to prepare for. I never thought that Anna and I would be planning her wedding together. The two of us! And Kristoff, but everyone knows that the wedding is really for the bride. Today we are having the royal tailor design a matching wedding dress for Anna and tuxedo for Kristoff. "Something, bold." I say. Anna looks like she just ate a whole bunch of sugar, and Kristoff is holding her hand. His face turns red, and I realize that she's holding his hand, his fingertips are turning purple. "Anna," I say. "Look at Kristoff's left hand." She glances down quickly and gasps at the beautiful dark maroon purple that is Kristoff's hand. "Oh, sorry. I guess I'm just excited." She lets go. "Oh, thank you dear lord! Whooo. Ow." Kristoff shakes his hand and it starts to return back to its normal color. "Thanks, Elsa." He says. The royal vizier barges in. "Sorry to invade on your plans, my queen, but I've just reread the law-book in the library for some excitement." Steve reads the law-book for fun? I need to find that guy a hobby. "What is it, Steven?" I ask.

"I told you to call me Steve, please, your majesty. And there is a rule in there about new, unmarried queens."

"And that is?" I coax.

"All single queens have to find a king within an allotted amount of time, found by the royal vizier. The most time I can give you is 14 months. I'm sorry, but you need to find a king, otherwise Anna will be queen after that time is up. You have three months."

"What? Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

"I might have been reluctant to reread it as I was supposed to do when you were sworn in?"

"Well, looks like the queen of Arendelle needs to find herself a king!" Anna says happily. "Now my super-duper awesome match-making skills will be put to good use! Elsa will be a challenge, but I think I can do it…" Anna walks out, mumbling some weird things about different guys for me. Kristoff quickly runs after her. I sit back down. A man? I can barely handle myself, and now someone else, too? I don't know if I could do it. So much for me being my hero, now I'll have my prince charming to save his damsel in

Chapter 2

So, in the last month, I've been on so many blind dates, I can't count them. Prince Jack of Spain was too young. Prince Gerlado of Italia tried to land me like a plane at the airport when we danced. Prince Amerio of Holland deemed me extremely ugly and impossible to marry, so no. There were so many other fails, so many my fault. One of them is now temporarily blind, don't ask. I later pulled Anna away for a second, and asked her if Kristoff was okay with this. She turned to me, "Kristoff understands that you need a king, and he has no wish to steal some lucky guy's place. He knows that our wedding can wait a month or two more." Then she smiled. So, this afternoon, we are going to sit down together and view the power point of guys to consider, and we'll decide who I want to date together.

It's almost noon, so I start to make my way to our meeting place. I glance out at the open gates, glad at their new state of being open all the time when I see a man. He's got hair as white as ice, an old blue sweatshirt, ragged brown pants, and a large stick that he carries with him. He has brilliant blue eyes, and his stick seems to contain special power, because ice shoots out one end and I almost faint. He glances toward the gates at me and smiles. "What are you smiling about young sir?" I ask, scared. "Hi, I'm Jack. You can see me?" I cock my head.

"Of course, can't everyone?"

"Never mind. Who are you?" He asks, smiles slyly, and continues staring at me.

"I'm Elsa, queen of Arendelle. Why are you staring at me?"

"I like to stare at beautiful women, what's wrong with that?"

"Lots of things!" I say angrily.

"What, are you married? Because if you are, you should really wear a ring." He points to my bare left hand.

"No," I say, "You shouldn't get into things you know nothing of."

"Who said that I don't know what I'm getting into? I'm smart enough to know that you have ice magic, like I do."

I stare at him furiously. "How do you know about my powers?"

"Well, for starters, ice doesn't randomly form under people." He points below me, where a thin layer of ice is forming. "And second, why are you so angry? I'm not going to tell anyone. You don't have to worry about 'Old Jack Frost telling nobody about how special the queen of Arendelle is."

For a minute, I think that he isn't talking about my powers anymore.

Chapter 3

"Well, I hate to leave so soon but I have a very important meeting to make. It was nice talking with you, Mr. Frost." I suddenly remember Anna's dating meeting.

"See you around, Elsa?" He asks me.

"That's Queen Elsa to you, and yes, why not? Where will you be?"

"Wherever you are, just call me when you're alone, k Elsa?"

I decide to ignore his not calling me Queen Elsa, but I don't really care. "Okay." I secretly smile to myself and hurry to meet Anna.

/

"Where have you been? You're never late!" Anna interrogates me. "I just, ran into a slight problem and had to fix it." I lie.

We look through the descriptions, and we've narrowed it down to 3 guys. One is a famous knight from England and has saved the king of England, twice, loves reading, and is very excited to hear that I am single. The second is a knight from a small kingdom called Ora Gami. He loves long walks on the beach in the summer, but also enjoys reading. The third is kind man in Denmark who saves endangered animals. I write a letter to each of them, asking them to send a picture of themselves doing something that they love.

I have some free time before dinner and I sit out in the garden to read that stupid law-book for the millionth time to try to make the law disappear. "Every queen must find a husband…" I read on. "And you're that queen. So who's the lucky guy? Mr. King of Arendelle?" Jack butts in.

"Someone," I say, letting the silence just sit. He breaks it.

"You don't know who yet? And what's with that stupid law-book? Is that a royal people hobby?"

"What? No. I'm trying to make a law disappear. And why are you asking so many questions? I'm the queen, I should be asking the questions."

"I thought it was my place to ask the questions. After all, you like to make the smart comments and statements back, right?"

I ignore his smile that looks into my soul, and I put away mine. "I enjoy that role, yes, but I have questions, too."

"Oh, do you? You haven't asked me anything about myself, just why I'm here and why am I doing what I'm doing. I know everything about you, but how much do you know about me?"

"I know things about you. I know that you're Jack Frost, you have ice magic, and that some people cannot see you. Who?"

"Everyone. Everyone can't see me. I'm a loner, all on my own."

"Why?"

"Because I died, but I didn't. I'm more like a not alive or dead person. My only company so far after 3 years is you. I didn't remember that I still knew English when you started talking to me. But I do, and I have a way with the language, don't you think?" He asks.

I smile sadly. "You do. But I know how you feel. Like you're alone and nobody wants to or can reach out to you. But trust me, you'll find someone who can fix all that. I did. I know."

"How do you know?"

"I was locked up in a room for longer than you've been alone. I've lived a bad life, but it got better a few years ago. I was locked up for my magic, but my sister Anna pulled me out of my cocoon, and now I'm queen."

"I had no idea."

"I know."

"Of course you do." He nudges my side and sits down next to me and we try to use magic that we don't possess to magically erase the stupid law.

Chapter 4

The next morning all three letters back are present, so Anna and I are sitting down together in the study to read them all to choose which one will be the future king of Arendelle. The first knight is very handsome, dark hair and deep green eyes, and he is in his favorite place, a library in a nice comfortable sweatshirt. The second isn't so much. He's fat and his hair is half blonde and half brown, and he's on a beach eating grapes. I'm not going to describe his outfit. The third is in a brown suit with a monkey on his shoulder. He has a crooked smile, blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair.

Anna strikes up a conversation, but I'm not listening because my mind is still buzzing with all the weird things I've done, like talking to someone who's kind of in the same boat as Schrodinger's cat. Alive and dead, or not alive or dead. I start trying to tune in to Anna when she says, "And then Grandma ate me and tried to swallow Kristoff whole." I snap back to reality.

"What?"

"Just kidding. I thought you weren't listening, so I said something crazy to check on you in there. You okay? Last time you got stuck up there," She points to my head, "

You froze the fjord over. So, what's up?" I realize, I still haven't told her about Jack yet. I should do that. I don't.

"Oh, nothing is happening over in Elsa world, just more queenly things. You know, the usual." Anna looks like she doesn't believe me, so I put on a fake smile, which to my surprise, becomes real. Jack hovers at the entrance to the study. Anna keeps jabbering, not hearing anything at all. "Anna?" I ask.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Do you hear something?"

"No, do you?" Jack smiles and laughs. He then mocks Anna's personality with something she would do when hopped up on sugar, "Nope Elsa. I am great! Just feeling a little loopy today." He does a face plant on the ground. "Totally great." His voice is muffled, due to the carpet in his face, and I laugh really hard.

Anna now gets angry, "Elsa, stop laughing, this is important to me. I don't know if you've listened or not, but I won't have you laugh at me and Kristoff! That's not funny, and now I'm mad. I love him, Elsa. I love him more than anything in the world and if we want kids, and if we become king and queen of Arendelle just because I stop helping you find a husband, so be it!" She angrily stomps off and I realize that there is a very big possibility that Anna is pregnant.

Chapter 5

Jack stands up and brushes himself off. "Soooo, did I just witness, like, your falling out?"

"Kind of, but I'm not quite sure what that means."

"I'm sorry Elsa, I just wanted to see if Anna believed in me."

"What?"

"I just wanted to see if Anna could hear me."

"That's not what you said before."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't, you said you didn't know what was going on and something about Anna believing in you. What's the truth?"

"The truth is, I'm a Guardian. I protect children. I don't get paid. My coworkers are the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, the Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy. I help children believe that magic," He swings his stick around and creates flurries out of thin air, "is still real. I do talk to people. Only people who believe in me, though. I've only talked to my coworkers, the boogeyman, and children since I died. I did die, to save my little sister, and I died by drowning and getting hypothermia. Then the man in the moon made me a Guardian, and I needed a little break. So I flew all over, and here in Arendelle, I saw traces of magic like my own, yours. So I stopped in and checked Arendelle out, that is my story. The end."

I stare at him, bewildered. He doesn't get paid. Wow. I could probably change that. I won't, for now.

"Now, it's my turn." I say. I tell him about my life. Everything that happened since I was locked up until now. Three years after mother and father died are the most occupied years of my life. I wait for him to be astounded, and it comes.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'll go now, I know what I wanted to know, sort of." I let him go, I don't want to see him like this. He walks away. He couldn't have gone far, right?

Chapter 6

I decide that my best bet on finding and getting to Anna is finding Kristoff first. I decide to look in his and Anna's room first, but I don't find him there. The only other place that he could be is in the royal stables with Sven. I march off to look there next.

I walk in and see Kristoff and Anna talking with Sven. I quickly step to the side so they can't hear me, but I can hear them.

"It was like she didn't even hear me talking to her. She just laughed at me, and tried to then hide it. What is funny about that?" Sven then huffs loudly, and then I hear him sniffing around. _Please don't smell me,_ I think.

"Look, Anna, we can just... go and be a family on our own, bring Olaf and Sven with us. We can just start over in some foreign country, you can get a job, and I'll sell my ice there if you're that worried."

"Ugggggg, no Kristoff, we can't. We have to get married and stay here. Elsa needs us. I might have overreacted a little." I hear her sigh, "Or I might not have. Elsa should apologize to me, she laughed. For once, Elsa should apologize to me, not the other way around. " I step in.

"You're right. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you when you were talking about your baby. I understand that now. And Anna, if we could, I'd like a double marriage. That way I could get married, and you could get married. I'm really and truly sorry, Anna."

She smiles instantly, but Kristoff looks confused. "What baby?" He asks.

"Aren't you pregnant, Anna?" Isn't she?

"What? No. I was trying to tell you that I recently talked to Marshmallow, and I think he needs to be released of his duties to protect you. He has sat alone in that ice castle for far too long. I want you to build him a friend. He really wants to continue with his duties, but I just like him so much that I don't think that he would be happy, and I want you to make him a house. I just was so sad after you started laughing. It's not funny. And the last part was about Kristoff and me, but I just got mad."

"You talk about me?" Kristoff smiles at Anna.

"I had no idea, too many other thoughts in my head. I will, and I also want to get Olaf a girlfriend for Christmas." Anna smiles and Kristoff puts his arm around her and Sven.

"Now, what'd I tell you Anna?" Kristoff announces. She blushes.

"Elsa, I have a question to ask you. Why are you always laughing, or talking when you're alone in your room? Do you see, someone?"

"That's my next confession. I've met a new... friend, his name is Jack Frost. You can't tell that he is in the room because you don't believe in him, and that's why I asked you if you heard anything. He was talking and doing weird things behind you to make me laugh. Then you freaked out and stormed out, and I didn't know why because I was listening to him instead of you. I'm sorry, again."

Anna still looks confused. "Are you sure, Elsa?"

"Positive." I say confidently, and I look to her to realize that she doesn't believe me.

"Elsa, poor, poor Elsa." She smiles slyly. "She's seeing things Kristoff. She's nuts. She can't be the queen of Arendelle. It looks like we are going to have to take our rightful places as king and queen of Arendelle. Guards!" Anna calls.

Chapter 7

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I wake up in my bed, with Jack waving his stick around and cursing at something out the window.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Guess who got to you? My old buddy, the boogeyman! Joyous, prosperous man he is, he was ruining your dreams. What do you remember?"

"Anna threw me in jail."

"What? No. I saw earlier today. Anna forgave you, and then you two went off somewhere. You came back loopy and went straight to bed. I decided to go explore, and when I came back, I found Pitch standing over you in shadow, so I chased him off, and then you woke up."

"Oh, okay. Where did you explore?"

"The stables. A snow dude you made and a reindeer saw me. That snowman is a cool dude. He's always doing the impossible, and the reindeer is always trying to eat his nose." I giggle.

"He started calling me 'Mommy' a few days ago." I giggle again.

"The reindeer?" He looks confused and unsure.

"No! Olaf, I made him, so he calls me 'Mommy'. The reindeer is Sven, he's Kristoff's best friend. He is also going to be the best man at Anna and Kristoff's wedding. When it happens. I objected, they won."

"Oh, that makes more sense. So who are you going to marry?" That's too much of a weird question from him. Since he is a guy, and single, I think. After all, he is just my friend. Nothing more. He can't be. He has his duties as a Guardian and I have mine as the queen of Arendelle.

"I don't know. Probably... Are you single?"

"What? Where is this coming from?"

"Are. You. Single?"

"Yes. What do you think, I'm dating another magical being?"

"No. I just wanted to know."

"That's not weird at all. Especially for you to ask me."

"You know all about my love life. Why can't I know about yours?"

"Because that's weird."

"No, you only knowing my status, but me not knowing yours is weird. And what is weird to us? We have ice magic."

"Elsaaaaa," He says and it melts my heart, "There are so many things that are weird to us. Like magic snowmen who call us things like Mommy."

We laugh together and his smile still makes me happy, just looking at it. I can't help but smile back.

Chapter 8

The next morning I wake up and see Jack sleeping on the couch in my room. He sleeps so peacefully. His eyes are slightly clenched shut, and he has a little snore that sounds like a baby bear sleeping with it's thumb in it's mouth, muffling the snores. His eyes fly open. "Elsa, were you looking at me?"

"Whaaaat? No, not at all. And don't you stare at me when I'm sleeping? I hear you reading late at night." He mumbles the words as he reads, it's adorable.

"Whaaaat? No, not at all. So, how much longer can I stay here?"

"Why are you still here? Everyone in this place believes in magic, I have it and everyone knows. You have no one to enforce magic in."

"To become friends with you. I haven't seen anyone else with ice magic. I want to see how you do it. I want to be friends with the only other person with powers like I do. Also remember, your own sister doesn't believe in me, so I gotta get myself a few more believers."

"You can stay for as long as you'd like. You may have to get room for yourself if you want to stay for a while."

"Ok. I better go now. See you tonight Elsa?" He holds out his arms for a hug. I never hug people.

"Okay," I say and return his hug. It's warm and I swear that he smells my hair. That's not creepy at all.

/

I go to see Anna in her and Kristoff's room. I knock before I go in, and from inside the door, I get a, "WAIT! I'M NOT GOOD!" From none other than Kristoff. _What is with him?_ I wonder. "OK!"

I go in. Anna and Kristoff are in their pajamas in the bed, awkwardly sitting up and smiling extra big. "Hi Elsa." Anna says.

"Hi Anna. So, I woke up this morning and I decided who I want to marry. The third guy. Who saves endangered animals. What's his name?"

"Arnold. Arnold Spartia. I can send a message to get him now if you want. Like, right now! Whoo!" She runs off out of the room in some cheesy lingerie and down the hallway.

"Wait Anna!" I call down after her, "I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait? We're calling you're man now, we have to get it done fast, before someone steals him from us."

"No. I have a friend named Jack Frost and that's why I laughed, he was goofing around behind you. I'm sorry, and I want you to meet him, but to meet him, you have to believe he exists."

"Ok. Why didn't you tell me this last night?"

"I don't know, I can't remember last night."

"What? Take me to him. I think this could be his fault."

"Why? You can't even see him. You wouldn't know who he was. But I'll take you."

Chapter 9

Anna, wearing her green and yellow dress, is staring at Jack, and he is staring at her. This is awkward. She still can't see him. He introduces himself and holds out his hand, but Anna still looks confused. I think for just a second, and then I know how to get Anna to believe in him.

"Come on, Anna." I bring her outside and motion for Jack to follow.

"Go on, Jack. Do your magic." I wait for him to start expectantly.

"Ok, but be ready." He makes a snowball and throws it at Anna.

"Ahhh! Elsa! Where is he?" I get behind her and point at Jack. She gathers a giant snowball.

"ARGH!" She heaves it at him, it hits him square in the head.

"Whooooooo." He gets dizzy and lands flat on the floor. "Oh my God!" I cover my eyes. "It's not there!" I shout and look.

It's still there. He's on the ground, passed out, and I don't know how to help. "Guards! Go get Nurse Amela!" Anna shouts.

"That happens all the time. And I can see him now. I couldn't see him before, but I didn't want to disappoint you, so I said I did. He's cute. So, are we still calling Arnold?"

"Why not?" I ask a question that I know the answer to, and quickly cover it up. "Of course we are. He's a Guardian. The Guardian of fun. He has other responsibilities other than to be in Arendelle with me."

"But isn't..."

"No. He is just a friend."

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'll go get that message to Arnold Spartia."

Nurse Amela arrives, and thank goodness, can see him. We put a blanket over him and I sit by his bed in the royal infirmary to read to him.

Chapter 10

"'And the Echo shouted back to them:'Hooray!''" I finish. He moans and I look to his face. His white eyelashes flutter open like butterflies and he groans again.

"Uhh, my head. How long have I been out for?"

"A couple of hours. Anna got you good. I was afraid that it'd be worse though, like a couple of days."

"Oh, North is gonna kill me."

"Why? And who's North?"

"Santa Claus. Do you think I'm supposed to get hurt?"

"Yes, of course." I say sarcastically.

"Well, some of us can't be hurt to do our jobs. What'd Anna think of me? I think I saw her checking me out. Is she single?"

"What? No, she's engaged. She likes you okay. I thought you were the king of observation, didn't you notice her ring?"

"I don't notice everything, just the obvious and things I actually really want to know. And I was going to look, but I got creamed and now my head hurts." He pouts.

"Aww, poor baby. Mamma gonna take care of the ouchie?" I ask in a voice that's specifically reserved for babies.

"I don't know actually. My mom isn't exactly alive at the moment. Are you my new mom?" He smiles.

"Hey, I already have one kid, slow down. I'm a single mother you know." He laughs.

"So, when can I leave?"

"You're a free spirit. I can't stop you from coming, leaving, or going. And now, Amela said that you were okay as soon as you woke up." His blue eyes look up into mine and say, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"I've heard that too many times. And actually, I was hoping you'd help me with that. I need to make an old friend a new one."

Chapter 11

Jack and I walk up the mountain to my old ice palace, and it's all in ruins. The ice doors on the balcony have fallen over, the top is mashed in, and there's a giant whole next to the ice staircase. I feel really bad about leaving Marshmallow here. "Marshmallow? It's me! I need to talk to you! And give you a new leg!" I call.

Jack looks over to me and asks, "Who's Marshmallow?" in a hushed tone.

"ELSA!" Marshmallow roars. "Marshmallow!" I yell in response.

"WHO?" He points to Jack. "Friend!" I shout.

"WHAT YOU WANT ELSA?"

"Marshmallow, I want to release you from your duties as my protector. And I want to make you an ice castle of your own. And a friend. And a leg."

"WHY? I WANT TO BE PROTECTOR ELSAAA!" He roars. I don't think he notices, so I quickly remodel him a new leg.

"I know, but I want you to be happy more than I want to be protected. I want you to do this, please, understand and realize that you are a free snowman. As a gift to you, I'd like you to have a home of your own, here on the mountain, and a friend to keep you company."

"I LIKE THAT ELSAA! I LIKE THAT! BIG HOUSE? BIG FRIEND?"

"Big friend and even bigger house. For you. What would you like?"

We find a good place on the mountain, and Jack and I build an ice house for Marshmallow one step at a time. It's huge, with a living room, kitchen, ice fireplace(who knows why), two bedrooms, and a monster size bathroom with working plumbing. It's huge, and for the last part of my gift, I stretch my hands out and poof, a magic snowman, as big as Marshmallow.

"I LIKE ELSAA! I LIKE!"

"Marshmallow, meet Cocoa. Cocoa, meet Marshmallow."

"MARSHMALLOW! I COCOA! I LIKE YOU SPIKES!"

"I LIKE YOU SPIKES COCOA!"

I think those two might just get along. Next order of business while I'm up on this mountain, castle remodeling. I quickly run up the staircase and step in the center of my giant snowflake floor, and everything starts to look better. I step out on the balcony and fix the doors, and then I fix the hole where Marshmallow was sitting for all that time. I invite Jack, who was left outside, inside. He looks around and marvels at my work.

"Wow, looks like Queen Elsa of Arendelle has herself some mighty good ice magic!" All this time, I've waited for him to call me that, and now that he has, I hate it.

"Just call me Elsa for now." He smiles and gets a mischievous look on his face.

"ELSAAA! ME HAPPY! ARRGH!" He mocks Marshmallow.

"He thinks my ears are tiny, therefore he produces more sound to reach them."

"That's stupid."

"I know."

"So just Elsa?"

"Just Elsa." I say.

Chapter 12

"So, Cocoa? Really?" Jack smiles. We walk down the snow white mountain.

"Yes, really. If they're going to be best friends, isn't the name fitting?"

"I guess you're right. You got me! I surrender!" He holds up his hands in surrender.

"So, if you're surrendering, where's the white flag?"

I don't need a white flag, I just said 'You got me'. Isn't that enough?"

"Well, technically, no. It isn't enough. You need to have the white flag, otherwise, how am I to trust you? So where is it? Where is the white flag assuring your surrender?"

"The only white thing I'm wearing are my underpants, and if you think that I'm going to do that right here and right now, you are mistaken!" I look in fake shock.

"I have made an oath, and that is to never go commando."

"Oh, this conversation is very wrong. Sorry."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of me TAKING MY UNDERPANTS OFF!"

"Don't push me. I'm sorry. There. I surrender." I create a white snowflake flag and hold out my palms to do so and he says,

"Ahh, works every time."

"Uh! You are so on!" I quickly form a snowball and push my hand out making the snowball crash into his face as he turns around.

"Are you challenging the Guardian of Fun to a snowball fi-ah! Elsaaaa!" He chases me around, and whenever a snowball he throws is about to hit me, I form and ice wall where it smashes to pieces.

I step down on a nice solid piece of the mountain where I build ice up to about three stories high and call down,

"How you gonna get me now?" To my surprise he flies up to my height and smiles.

"Didn't know I could fly, did you?"

"No, no I didn't! Ahh!" He pelts me with a bunch of snowballs and I can't escape.

Chapter 13

We lay in the snow about midway down the mountain, about a 20 centimeters away from one another. Both of us look at the sky, and the natural little flurries falling down from it. The silence covers us more than the snow does, and Jack breaks it to loud coughing.

"What's wrong?" We both sit up and he chokes on something. I pat his back really hard and he coughs it out.

"Ice flake, so cold that if you swallow it, you choke."

"Wow. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." We lie back down and his hand starts to crawl towards mine. A friendship hand-holding of course, so I take it. I squeeze his hand and refuse to let go.

"Elsa, I," He works up courage and speaks louder "I..." He starts coughing again. I pat his back really hard and he can't get whatever it is out. I decide that I'll have to go to extreme measures, so I get ready to do the (Heimlich)maneuver.

"Huuh!" I pull in. He coughs it out and smiles.

/

"You like hugging me?" I realize that I'm nestled up behind him, tighter than when I was actually trying to save his life.

"What, no. Pshh. That's crazy." I step away and he turns around.

"Elsa, I know that you're looking for a husband, and well, I want to see how this turns out. How we turn out. Do you really want to marry _Arnold Spartia_?"

I stare at him with bewilderment. Of course I don't. Not now. I want to see this too, but am I even ready? To be someone's _girlfriend?_ Or _valentine?_

"I want to, but we shouldn't. I'm a disaster. I can barely take care of myself, I don't want to hurt you. It's better this way."

"You don't have to take care of me! I can handle myself and you! You can't hurt me, I've already died! Unless you stop believing in me, you can't hurt me at all. Except emotionally and stuff. And who says it's better this way? I certainly don't, and honestly, why do you? There's nothing you can do to me that's going to hurt me physically! I'm not normal, neither are you. Don't you see, Elsa? This could work, this could happen, what are you so afraid of?"

"Enough!" I wave my hand and icicles form in a full circle around me.

"Icicles aren't going to keep me out, Elsa. I can fly. I like you, Elsa, a lot. And pushing me away isn't going to fix any of that."

Chapter 14

I know that he isn't going anywhere. I know that. I can't accept that. I invited him to stay at the castle, and I can't exactly kick him out. We head back down the mountain in silence, and we don't stop. He's mad at me. I'm mad at him because he's mad at me. I want him to fly away, or I wih that he hadn't said that. Never mind. I want him to have said that. I would've had to at some point probably. I need Anna. I need to help Anna! And her wedding to Kristoff.

I get back to the castle and turn to Jack, "My invatation still stands, but you are going to be given your own room. I'll see you later, maybe we can talk about something else." I turn and run to Anna and Kristoff's room.

"Anna? Anna!" I knock on the door. "Yeah, Elsa?" Anna calls from inside.

"Can we talk somewhere? Is Kristoff in there?"

"Yes!" He calls uncertainly.

"Oh, were you..."

"What? No, pshh. That's nuts."

"Oh, should I come back?"

"Yeah, we're busy, Elsa!" Kristoff shouts.

"Kristoff!" I'm guessing Anna now hits him.

"Ow! It's not my fault she's always barging in at like, 8 at night!" I realize that I have been barging in their room at odd-ish hours. That's bad.

"I'll be out in a minute, Elsa! Give me a minute!"

A few minutes later, Anna comes out of the room and I hug her.

"Oh, Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't realize what time it was or anything, and I know that you and Kristoff need time alone. I've been on a bad schedule. Lots of carefree time."

"No, Elsa! It's good that you're getting friendly with him. And stuff. I mean Kristoff and I need time and stuff, but you need me sometimes, and I get that. But please nextime, please check what time it is. It's weird getting little visits from you at weird hours. I messaged Arnold and he's coming here in a week. So, when he gets here, you can meet him. So, are you sure about Jack?"

"Almost positive."

"Let's go somewhere private."

/

We're in my room while I lay on my bed and Anna strokes my head as I retell the story. I've gotten more comfortable with touching, and I love when Anna hugs me and comforts me with hugs.

"So now I don't know what to do Anna. He says that he wants to be together, but I don't want to hurt him, and I'm afraid I'd screw up really bad."

"Well, I think you should see how it goes with Arnold, than you should decide whether or not you're going to dump Jack. But, Elsa, I don't think you even need to meet Arnold. Jack seems, you. And I want what's best for you, you know."

"I know, but I think I'll mess it up. And I think I already dumped him, on accident, but he's persistent. He's going to keep coming back, I think. And once he leaves, I'll never find him again, even if I just want to be friends and... and" I start to sob. I never cry. Ever.

"Elsa, calm down. Now, look at me." I look up. "You're makeup is smeared and you look more desperate than ever. You need to go to him, later. But now, you need to go to bed now, you're so tired. You have three more months. You need to think straight. Now go to bed, and I'll tuck you in."

"Th-thank you Anna." She tucks me back in and I fall asleep instantly.

Chapter 15

A week later Arnold arrives, and I can't find Jack anywhere. Looks like those icicles can keep him out for a while. I really need to talk to him. But that can wait.

I go to the docks to meet him as he walks off the boat. He is wearing a black velvet prince-like shirt and long black pants. He automatically walks over to me.

"Queen Elsa, it's wonderful to meet you here, I love your kingdom, it's so cold and refreshing! I couldn't wait to see you, and I made you a present." He holds out a beautiful bracelet with a clear snowflake bead in the center with blue and white beads around it.

"Thank you, Arnold. I love it." I hold my wrist out and he puts it on me.

"Would you call me Arnie, Queen Elsa?"

"Arnie it is. Can you just call me Elsa?"

"Elsa it is."

/

I escort him back to the castle, and we have a nice lunch with Anna and Kristoff. Arnold, or Arnie likes me a lot, and keeps holding my hand. He seems to want to be with me a lot, but I can't feel the same way. His smile is like Anna's, and it kind of creeps me out. It's like, trying to fall in love with your sister.

"Elsa? I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk around the castle gardens, I could use some air. What do you say?"

"Oh, yes, why not?" He holds out his arm for me to hold. When I grab it, his arm flexes, it's really hard. This should impress me, it doesn't. Seeing someone fly is much better. I lead the way to the castle garden, and he sits me down on a bench.

"So, who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Your old boyfriend. All the girls I've met with that glase over their eyes have had an ex boyfriend who they miss a lot. I get it, I've been the ex boyfriend a few times. I know heartbroken when I see it, Elsa. Are you sure that you want to start over with me?"

"Yes. And you don't want to hear that train wreck. Trust me."

"That's what they all say."

"I said trust me."

"And that's what's so amazing about you Elsa. Your very fiery, it's very attractive."

What?! What is wrong with this guy? That's not attractive! It repels men! Not ATTRACTS THEM!

"Well, thank you. You're very gentlemanly. I am sure. I want to be with you for now, you seem amazing. I hope to find that in you."

"Trust me, Elsa, you will. Not in a snobby sense, I just take a lot of pride in myself. I don't mean to be rude, you know?"

I nod my head. I have no idea, at least he's trying to fix his screwy mistake. Man, he doesn't have experience.

"I know."

"What would you like to talk about? Tell me about what you do for fun."

"I like to talk with Anna, and I like to use my powers on the mountain to the north, I build things up there. It's very beautiful on that mountain. With the ice surrounding you. It's like a cradle for me."

"Oh, that's very splendid, Elsa. I would love to see you build something. Could you show me?"

"Of course. Do you like those shoes?"

"Hate them."

"Are they tight?"

"Tighter than a boa constrictor around a mouse."

"Ok, here goes." I wave my hands. The fountain at the center of the garden flares up and freezes in air. The ground is coated in a layer of ice. Arnie's shoes are frozen and have a blade on the bottom. I unfreeze part of my dress to my knees and make it flare out, and make my heels into ice skates.

"Whoa, this is incredible! How do you do it?"

"I don't know. I just know that it runs in my family. Come on!"

"I don't skate."

"That's what they all say." I hold out my hands for him to grab. He grabs them steadily and pulls himself up. I pull him around for a little.

"Wait, I want to try on my own." He lets go of my hands for a second and tries to skate to the fountain and falls.

"Hmm, not bad for a newbie, but can you jump?"

"Without skates, yes. With landing, not at all." I laugh and smile. Maybe he isn't so bad.

I skate around by myself after helping him up, and then I do a few spinning jumps and he marvel at my talent.

"Well, I'm too tired to try again, maybe tomorrow?"

"Of course, would you like me to escort you to your room?"

"No, but than you for the fun, Elsa. I'm glad we're together." He smiles and hobbles to get to the door and I can't help but giggle like he's Anna.

Chapter 16

I sit on the bench for a little when Jack runs out the door and screams in anger.

"ARGGHHHH! AHH!" He pelt a snowball at the castle and it breaks a window, that it didn't hit.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find anyone in this kingdom who is having fun that I can help. People just smile and wave. I can't start anything fun, I just continue those things! I can't do that!"

"Don't worry about it. Just skate with me." I just now realize that he isn't wearing shoes.

It doesn't matter, he slides across the ice to me and puts my left hand on his shoulder and holds my right.

"Can I have this dance?"

"When have I stopped you before?"

"Whatever, I'll take it."

"You will?" I ask, surprised.

"Whatever I get with you, Elsa, I will take before you are taken." I smile in appreciation. I wait for him to start, and he soon does. He guides me across the floor and I get dipped. When he finally brings me up, I can't help laughing.  
>He spins me out and I spin myself back in. Our hands never disconnect. We hold for what feels like and hour of hugging and I savor it. He finally turns me out and we still dance for a while. He dips me one last time. When we are down, he kisses me. Not a heavy, slobbery kiss, but a light, sweet, and fresh kiss that lasts for just that second. He lifts me up and lets me go.<p>

"I probably should be mad." He turns around in surprise, he turned to leave before.

"You're not?"

"Oh, no. I'm steaming hot, can't you see?" I motion to my body.

"But, I think... I might love you." I say.

"I think I might love you too. So, are you going to dump me for good, now? Turn me to the streets?"

"No, never." I wrap my arms around his unsure shoulders and kiss him an unsure kiss. I pull away, thinking we are done, when he pulls me back and kisses me for sure.

"Thinking-you-might-love-someone love is weird and illogical."

"Well, Elsa, regular love is weird and illogical."

"Of course y_ou_ would know that."

"And why wouldn't you?"

/

It's midnight, and we are still sitting on that bench and talking about loves' illogicality.

"I think it's time for me to go to bed, Mr. Frost."

"Shall I escort you to your room, Ms. Arendelle?"

"Why of course, Mr. Frost. I'd be delighted."

We walk back to my room and we bow at each other.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asks.  
>"Ummmm, rephrase that please?"<p>

"You know, can I sleep on the couch in your room?"

"Oh, that's not what I thought you meant. You should really be more clear about that."

"I know. Can I?"

"Sure." He wanders in my room with me and plops down on my couch.

"Ahh, like a fluffy cloud. Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight." I go to the bathroom to put on my night gown and lay down to go to bed.

"Goodnight." I say, but he's already fast asleep.

Chapter 17

The sun shines in my room and I sit up to yawn and stretch. I glance over to the couch, but Jack's gone. I go to the bathroom and get ready when someone knocks on the door.

"Elsa, Snowflake, would you like to play badminton with me? It's a rich people sport that's actually fun, opposed to golf. I found that you have a court for it earlier this morning. Elsa?"

"Arnie, a moment please, and I'll be out."

I hurry up and put on makeup to look better than usual. I put on a short skirted dress and my hair goes up in a bun. I walk out of my room and see Arnie there.

"Is my nickname 'Snowflake' now?

"Do you like it?"

"That depends, do I get to give you a funny nickname too?"

"You don't like it?"

"Well, now you're 'Pancake'. Do you like it?"

"Love it, Snowflake."

So, I'm 'Snowflake' now. Yippee. Huzzah. I hate it.

"Pancake, are you good at badminton?"

"No, I'm terrible, but I still find it enjoyable."

"Oh, well, sorry. I may accidentally or purposely kick your butt at this."

"Bring it on Snowflake!"

I serve the birdie (the equivalent of a ball in badminton) and we play for a while. He's a liar, he's great at badminton. Compared to me, he's the same as I am. It's fun playing with him, he's a good sport. But it still feels like I'm trying to force myself to fall in love with the guy equivalent of Anna. It's still awkward thinking of it like that. Oh, well.

"I'm tired, Snowflake, it's almost lunch time. You must be starving. Shall we go to lunch?"

"Of course, Pancake. Do you know the way?"

"No. Will you show me the way?"

"Of course."

We make our way to the dining room and we find Jack there, already eating.

"Hey Elsa! Oh, it's that Arnold dude! Hey I'm Jack!" he holds out his hand for Arnie to shake. To my surprise, Arnie grabs his hand.

"Good to meet you, Jack. How did you two come to meet?" He points to me and Jack.

"Oh, Jack is my old friend from, about three weeks ago. He also has ice magic." Jack waves his stick and creates a snowflake out of thin air.

"Ahh, well. That's very interesting. Would you mind if Elsa and I joined you for lunch?"

"Sure, why not?" I awkwardly sit down next Arnie and look at Jack from across the table.

"Elsa! I'm so glad you're here! I've been looking everywhere for you! Oh, is this a bad time?" Anna barges in.

"No! Not at all!" I exclaim. Anything to get away from this torture. Even if it means that I'm leaving two men who both want to date me alone in a room together.

Chapter 18

I follow Anna obediently out the door. "What happened in there? Two worlds collide?"

Yes. "No,"

"Oh well, that doesn't matter. You went? To see Marshmallow?"

I smile bright, "Yes, I did. Did you see that house?"

"AMAZING! I'm so happy that you helped him out. Now, for Olaf,"

"No." I shake my finger, "That's my present for him, not yours."

Anna laughs. "I want to help though!"

I shake my head, "Oh, Anna!" I bring her in a hug.

"Elsa? Is this Elsa? Your so happy and giggly and huggy recently! And I know why!" I playfully nudge her.

"No, you don't, because I'm falling in love with Arnie, almost to extremes now." I say sarcastically.

"Sure, Elsa. Keep telling yourself that." She fake pouts.

"How's Kristoff?"

"I don't know how he's doing but I'd imagine that... Oh, you meant that. 'He's my new dream!' " She quotes Rapunzel, our cousin in Corona.

"Aww, are you going to have kids?"

"Yes! But don't tell anyone. I don't want them to know that we're having kids. Cuz we might wait a while, and if we do... I don't want baby bump watches cuz Kristoff will get mad at me and..."

"Anna, it'll be fine. Trust me."

"But, Elsa, you seem so different now. You're happy so much and you don't flinch when people touch you and you laugh a lot, where you weren't nearly as comfortable before. It's like you came back from a depression for the first time and you're free. He's a good influence on you, Elsa. Give him a chance."

"No," I draw the line at that remark. "I don't want to force Jack into marrying me, so I'll do it to someone else. And trying to fall in live with Arnie is like the equivalent of trying to fall in love with you, but a guy."

"Eww. That's gross."

"Anna, that's rude. And you think I haven't thought about that before?"

"Okay, I'm sorry Elsa. So, I also arranged a nice dinner of you and Arnie and..." I cut her off.

"Ah ah ah, we call him 'Pancake' now." She giggles.

"What?"

"He gave me a nickname, Snowflake, so I gave him one. Pancake."

"What is that?"

"I don't know. I just made a word up." I admit.

"Ok, so I arranged a nice dinner for you and _Pancake_ on a boat, where you can be all romantic and stuff. I'm sorry, I don't know if he likes boats, oh well. I wanted you to tell him."

"Oh, okay. I was hoping for something more interesting. Do you want to do something with me tommorrow?"

"Sorry, I can't. Kristoff wants to visit Grand Pappy and I have to go. You know, busy with the in-laws!"

What is that supposed to mean? "Ok. I'll see you later Anna."

"Bye Elsa."

"ANNA! HELP! SVEN WON'T LET OLAF'S NOSE FREE!" Kristoff runs up the hallway yelling.

"I gotta go, sorry. Kristoff! Where are they?"

"Uh, down in the stables!"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot." Anna giggles.

"Silly!" Kristoff kisses Anna quickly, grabs her hand, and bolts for the stables.

Something I might never have.

Chapter 19

I wander back to the table aimlessly and sit to eat my salad, brought out by the head chef, who loves me because he knows that if I eat his food, then anyone will eat it. I'm the pickiest eater on earth, but I'll try new foods, I just usually don't like them.

"Elsa?" A hand waves in front of my face.

"Yes?" I sit up straighter and look at the world, opposed to my lettuce filled plate.

"Jack just asked us if we wanted to go ice skating with him, what do you say, Snowflake?"

"Oh, yes. Of course."

"Alright, Jack," Arnie stands up and places the napkin on his lap neatly next to his plate, "When shall we leave to go ice skating?"

"Now, of course!" Jack gets up, wipes his face sloppily with his sleeve, just to show the contrast between him and Arnie. I want to laugh. I don't.

He starts to go down the hallway to the main courtyard, the main one where I first met him. I want to smile, but I feel too weird, and incomfortable. The only expression on my face must be unhappiness, because when I reach the middle of the courtyard and step down to create the laer of ice to skate on, only a few pathetic icicles sprout from that area.

"Elsa, can we talk, alone?" Jack looks concerned ad grabs my sleeve and forcibly pulls me aside, where Arnie sits on a bench.

"Elsa, what's wrong? Don't bother denying your feelings. I know you, remember? Your powers reflect your emotions."

"I know, I'm just," I mumble some nonsense that even I can't comprehend, and Jack looks ready to yell at me so loud that even Hans, who's down in the royal dungeon a story underground in the Southern Isles will hear him. Arnie walks over.

"So, can you freeze the courtyard over now? And give me ice skates?"

Jack doesn't break his staring at me and waves his hand that freezes over the courtyard and I, without looking away from his stare, wave my hand and he has ice blades, and he starts to skate around.

Jack speaks to me through clenched teeth, "Elsa, what is wrong with you? I know your upset, what's troubling you?"

"Would you like to yell right now?"

"More than you know."

"Would you like to go somewhere else so Arnie doesn't see you lose it?"

"More than ever."

"Let's go."

Ha ha, very funny, "let's go". We go inside the castle and he asks for a towel. We sit in silence until he gets it. When he does get it, finally, he takes it and an angry scream passes through it.

"Jack, I'm just pitying myself on not feeling like I have another significant other, it's illogical, I know." Another scream emerges from the towel.

"Jack?"

"What do you want from me anymore, Elsa?"

"I want to be with you, is that wrong?"

Chapter 20

I can't believe it. I just admitted to him what I can't even admit to myself. That I want to see how Jack and I would turn out, if we were together. I want to. I really do.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."I look up, I was looking at the ground, and Jack's smiling brighter than the sun, at me. Me. Here. Now. The light reaches me and I get a chill, like cold sunlight. If that were real, I'd never go inside.

"Elsa, you should have said that. Why didn't you want to be with me before?"

"Because you might not be able to handle being King of Arendelle, a Guardian, a man for me, a dad if we would have kids, and.."

"Elsa, whoa. Kids? Let's not get ahead of ourselves." We laugh.

"So, was that like your way of proposing? 'Cuz I think it worked."

"Oh did it? So yes, you would like to be King of Arendelle and a man and a father. That's nice. Where will you find a wife?"

"Is that your way of hinting for me to propose?"

"Maybe." I whisper.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Well, you have about a month to think about it. So, technically, you could propose, or you could not propose. It's entirely your choice."

"Sure it is."

"It is!" I nudge him playfully. I'm never like this. I'm, happy. That's all I've ever wanted, really. And now, because Jack will stay with me, I can be. I'll give up my throne, I don't care, as long as I can be around Jack.

Now, what about Arnie?

Chapter 21

"How am I going to tell Arnie?"

"Like this, 'Arnie,' " He says in a false high voice that's supposed to be mine, " 'I love Jack with all my heart and hate you. Go back to wherever you came from so I don't have to have you around anymore, and I can make out with Jack now!' "

"Jack, I'm not going to tell him that, and I'm not making out with you for a long time. You haven't even asked me out yet. On a single date."

"Or have I?" He raises an eyebrow.

"No, you haven't," I say, confused. He hasn't, right? Wait, so why would he propose if we haven't even been on an official date? He wouldn't.

"Elsa?"

"What?" I'm slightly annoyed now. He gets down on one knee.

"Will you do me the honor of," NO I'M NOT READY TO MARRY YOU!

"going on a date with me?" Oh thank goodness.

"Yes, I will."

"Good. Now, go dump that idiot." I look reluctantly to Arnie through the window.

"Now?" He nods. Uh-oh.

I don't think I know how to do this, Arnie is like a fragile little kid who will cry his eyes out if someone he really likes does something he doesn't like. I need to do this, anyway. I don't even like him. At all. So why is this hard?

Chapter 21

I hold my head high and walk out of the castle to Arnie, while Jack stays inside. Arnie is doing pretty well with his skating, but I'm not surprised.

"Arnie, we need to talk."

"Ok, I like you. I like calling you Snowflake. Are we done?"

"Sadly, no. I cannot 'date' you anymore. You are a wonderful man, and you need a woman who loves you and only you. I only started to look for a husband because I needed one, and you were the person I found that I decided on. And that wasn't fair of me to do. I wish that I could appreciate you and love you, but the girl who will is not me. You're a great man, Arnie. I know that this line is extremely cheesy, but I mean every word. Can we just be friends? Because I want you to find someone who will love you with their whole heart."

"Indeed we can, Elsa. I'd enjoy just being your friend, as that's all I think we accomplished as a 'couple'. I knew this was coming, but I just wished it wasn't. I know you and Jack will be a good match, and I know he will love you with his whole heart. I am glad you've finally admitted this to me, and that makes us closer friends."

"Thank you for understanding but how did you know it was Jack?"

"I've seen the way you look at him, and how he looks at you. It's a certain curiosity that couples have, and it's too strong of a connection between you two to miss. I know this may sound cheesy, but I'll mean every word. I want you two to be happy together. Because love is a beautiful thing."

"Oh, thank you." Arnie is taking this much better than I thought. I was scared of all the crying coming, but there is none. Just genuine happiness. Like when two people who you knew were going to be together forever, and it is. Jack finally walks out of the castle and over to us.

"So how's this train wreck going?"

"The ambulance has just arrived and started giving out bandages, thank you. Now, Mr. Frost, you take care of this one. She'll be your keeper." Arnie smiles at me, and I smile back.

"Arnie, do you mind if Jack and I leave?" I ask.

"As long as things don't get too out of hand. Go ahead, you crazy kids."

Jack and I look to each other and nod. We know where we're going. I call for my horse, but Jack stops me. We communicate through our minds when we stare at each other.

_We going?_ Jack asks.

_We're going._ I reply.

_I'll get you there._

_As long as we don't get too out of hand._ Jack rolls his eyes.

_What are we going to do? Make out under the stars?_

_Well, not anymore. _Jack looks surprised.

_I'm kidding. We're not actually, you know. The worst I think we can do is hold hands in front of some snow folk._

_OH THE HORROR! _Jack says.

Jack holds out his hand and I take it. Who needs logic?

We fly up in the air, with me dragging us down, but that doesn't stop him. We rush over the fjord and up the mountain where my ice castle is, and land on the porch. He opens the door with a swish of his hand and pushes me in. I raise an eyebrow at him.

_Are you sure we're not making out?_

_Who ever said we weren't making out at all? I thought that rule only applied at night._

_I think it applies in the daytime, too._

_Darn it. I was so looking forward to this._ This is sarcasm, obviously. But that doesn't stop him from kissing me and pulling away so we can laugh until our sides hurt.

/

I lay down a fresh layer of powder and we lie down down on it. His hand in mine and our faces close together. They almost never touch because of all the uncontrollable laughter, and he tries to settle down and be serious.

_Stop laughing! This is ruining our time! Now shut up so I can kiss you! _He holds my arms and I consider yelling from the tower, "Help! I'm being held against my will by the guy I like! He's nuts!" But I don't, because I'm now calm and don't need to think about that.

_So what now? _I ask.

_I don't know, maybe just let life happen around us?_

_I don't think so. We do have some things to, you know. Discuss._

_Like what?_

_Like if you'd be willing to be king of Arendelle if you married me. If we'd want kids or just be a grumpy old couple and let Anna and Kristoff take over when we got old or..._

_Are you nuts? Kristoff as king? I don't think that's a good idea. And I'll be anyone or thing that you want me to be, a king, a pauper, a merchant. I just won't give up my lif guardian. That's all I ask._

_All? Because being king isn't a rainbow, sunshine, and lollipops job. It's actually hard._

_WOW! I'd never have guessed that running an entire kingdom and representing that kingdom would be hard._

_Okay, you got me. You've thought of this before. So what about kids? And our incomes? And our expenses?_

_2, maybe 3 at most. Combine our incomes and spend them on our kids and residents of our kingdom. Pay our expenses with our income._

_That sounds pretty similar to what my answers would be._

_Oh, really?_

_Yes, it would. Shocking, I know. We're similar. _Jack smiles and brings our locked hands to his mouth and kisses my hand.

_So shocking._ He is such a gentleman. Why? Why, God, is this man so perfect for me? Did you do that on purpose? Because it's working!

Chapter 22

I close my eyes, and I think I fall asleep. I'm woken with yelling from the balcony.

"Elsa! Elsa, come quick!" Jack yells to me. I run out to meet him on the balcony. I look out, and the flag of Arendelle has been lowered on the castle flag pole. A new flag is in it's place. I studied country's flags a long time ago. Which one is this? Macedonia? England? Slovakia? The country of the flag's origin hits me like a slap in the face.

This flag is from the Southern Isles.

Chapter 23

"Let's go." I say. Guess who decided to join the party?

Jack doesn't need prompting, he grabs my hand and we fly down to the castle.

_Wait Jack! WAIT! _We stop in midair above the kingdom and start to drop.

"Ahhh!" We fall from the sky and land on our butts on the cobblestone road. We stand and people surround me, but Jack never lets my hand go.

"Queen Elsa, what's going on?"

"Why is the flag of the Southern Isles raised?"

"Didn't we stop talking to them?"

"Yes we did." I say.

"Give me a second. I need to be alone for a minute."

I walk away from the crowd and Jack follows.

_What's the plan, Queen Elsa?_

I think for a second.

_I got it. We're going to need some ice._

_You're going to need to be more specific._

/

We aren't scared of Hans, or his guards, so, according to my plan, we walk in through the front gates. Hans and his men are waiting for us, of course, and we waltz over to him. His guards come at us, but I freeze one, and Jack hits them with his stick. We walk in composed, like we are sure of what we're doing, and this obviously scares Hans. He must be expecting just me, and for me to be scared and look it. But I don't, not with Jack, and not knowing that Hans of the Southern Isles is afraid of me. Ha! Stupid idiot. He draws his sword, and holds it out towards me. I touch the end of his sword, which then freezes and shatters into a million pieces. Hans doesn't know what to do, so he starts talking.

"Well, look who we have here. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and who is this? Your boyfriend? I see. So, maybe you're wondering what happened to Princess Anna. Well, I can tell you" I cut him off.

"We don't care where Princess Anna is." I say, not losing anything or showing expression.

"We don't need to. Why are you back, Prince Hans? To terrorize us? To scare us into submission? What? Because your plan isn't working. My people are strong and united, against you. I suggest you leave before all that's left of you are a few icicles."

"I'm afraid that won't happen, Queen Elsa. Because, you see, I'm already doing what I came here for. I have Anna on a ship back to the Southern Isles and Kristoff tied up in the stables with his reindeer. I'm already winning. Because I know you love Anna. With all your heart. And now that she's mine, you're going to be out of control with those powers of yours. And, because of your desperation, you'll do anything to get her back, won't you? So snap, crackle, pop, I'm king of Arendelle, and you're banished from Arendelle, forever. What do you think? All powerful still, or a mere weakling?"

"Still quite powerful. I don't need Anna to keep my powers in check, anymore. I have everything I need in my heart already. It's you that should be scared. Anna is strong willed, you'll never get her to marry you. She could already be married to Kristoff, do you know? She can take care of herself."

"Oh, but here's the fault in your plan. She can't take care of herself. After all, I can do whatever I please, now that I'm on your soil. I'll just torture Anna here until she dies, would you want that?"

"You've just admitted that Anna's here. Thank you, that's all I needed." Jack hugs my waist and we fly in the air, with all watching in amazement and we crash through my bedroom window.

_I'm going to make you a sword, and we'll go find Anna. When we get to her, we'll free her. Then we can get rid of Hans together. _I think.

_Are you sure that's a good plan?_

_Do you have anything better?_

_No. Good point. Let's split up and meet when at the front courtyard at 7:00, after we find Anna, and we'll get Hans._

_Bye._

_Bye._ I make an ice sword, and we share a goodbye kiss, which takes longer than it should, and leave.

I take the east wing, and he takes the west. I set off, in search of Anna, and realize that she'll be in the dungeon. I quickly run to the dungeon and find Anna. Guarded by Hans' men. I quickly take them all out with my powers and freeze the lock. It busts open and I get to Anna.

"Elsa! I thought they had you! They said they had you, and then you weren't here. So, I naturally was worried, but they didn't get you Elsa!"

"Well, not yet. Let's go. Jack's waiting."

"You and him, huh?"

"Jack and I." Jack and I. Me and him. He's waiting, I'm stalling. As usual.

Chapter 24

"Okay, come on, Anna. We've got to get out of here. Hans will be looking for you." Anna tries to unlock her handcuffs while I keep watch.

"Okay, Elsa. I'm hurrying. Hey, do you know where Kristoff is? And Sven and Olaf?" I turn to her. She doesn't know where they are?

"No, but I'd be worried about them if I were you." Hans is right in front of me.

"What did you do to them?" Anna asks. I'm still in shock of how bad a guard I am.

"Oh, they wont be here much longer. As in this world. I'd be worried about that. But, I don't care about them as much as I do you." Hans stabs me with a knife and the world fades away into blackness.

/

I wake up in the dark on my side, and I sit up. I must still be in the dungeon. In a cell of my own. I probably failed. My kingdom is probably in shambles. Anna's probably dead. Kristoff probably thrown in a lake somewhere, tied up. Sven in with the horses being beaten, Olaf, a puddle. Man, I'm a pessimist. And what about Jack?

"JACK! JAAAAAAAACCCKK!" I scream his name over and over. Nobody can hear me. I barely hear me. I'm all alone. A year ago, I would've loved this. Being alone, where I can't hurt anybody. I'd be glad to be alone. I'm not.

I've changed. I'm different now. I can't deal with this lonely abyss. The place where I've longed to go for so long is the worst place to ever be. I am a people person. I used to have so much, but I didn't see it. Right in front of me. With a husband, a sister, a brother-in-law, a reindeer, an Olaf, and a life I couldn't love more. I love my old life. I love Jack. I'd do anything for that right now, in this lonely, dark room. I'll do anything for that.

_JACK? Can you hear me?_ The only way I could communicate with him is through our brain waves. Those old things.

_Elsa? Where are you? It's 7:00, I don't see you. Where are you?_ HE'S ALIVE!

_I don't know. I think I'm in the dungeon. I found Anna, but then Hans found us, and stabbed me. And I woke up here. It's dark._

_Okay. Elsa, I'm going down. _The voice that I hear in my head that's his, fades.

_Jack? JACK! I love you._ That's all I can think to say.

_I... love... you, Elsa. More than life itself._

_Well, let's hope that you're not losing that now._

_Hmm. Maybe I am._ I can't see him, but I can feel him going. Either to heaven, or to a blank state. Where he's unconscious. Or dead. Or neither.

Chapter 25

"NO!" I scream out in wretched pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The voice doesn't even sound like mine. I run my hands through my hair. I close my eyes. He's not leaving my world without saying goodbye. He'll never leave me.

My eyes reopen with a new light to them. Bravery. The one quality I've never had before. It's there now. And I can feel it. I don't care what will happen to me anymore, I'm keeping Jack alive.

A swish of my hand breaks a wall down. A bit of light leaks in. I see the door. Another swish and that wall is down. Never again will a wall stop me. Not from getting to Anna, not from Jack. I can do this. I wouldn't even need ice. Just a better punching arm.

/

I freeze the ceiling above me, and it instantly shatters. I continue to do this until I get to the ground floor, then I build up and icicle up to get me level with the floor and step out. I crack my knuckles and get ready for the battle that most likely lies ahead. I'm ready. I was born ready for this. To finally be myself and accomplish something. I'm now alive for the first time. Here goes.

"Jack?" I ask as I make my way to the front courtyard.

"Oh, Jack, look who's joined the party? Your girlfriend. Or should I say, fiance?" Hans holds up Jack by the neck, and tosses an open box with a an ice ring inside. He was going to propose! He loves me!

"Hey Hans. So glad you'd be here to see me demolish you. I was worried I'd have to go looking for you."

"Oh, no, you see, with this relic, I can ruin you. With just a touch, this relic will strip you of all powers you've ever had, and you'll ever have. Jack's already touched it, so now you're left." Hans smiles and Jack gulps in a breath.

_He's bluffing. I never tou...touched it. It's a bluff. It doesn't do anything. He plans to... to show the kingdom you in shambles and blackmail you to... to marry him and become his queen, in front of the whole kingdom. Don't, Elsa, please. I love you._

"Okay, I'll marry you. You don't have to strip me of my powers to do that. I'll just marry you. Save you the killing of my..." I search for a word, "Lame, ex-boyfriend. You'll look better to my kingdom." Hans looks shocked.

"You will? How'd you know?"

"Easy, I'm very attractive. Of course I'll marry you." I say. No, it's not actually going to get that far.

/

I look out over the whole kingdom on the balcony. They're expecting that. It won't happen. I walk back into the castle. Where Jack's cage is moved into the room. Where he sits, I can't help but look to him.

_It won't happen, I love you too much._ I think to Jack. He smiles.

"Stop smiling, you. You're going to be killed. That's not too happy." I say angrily to him.

"Elsa, you are such a card." He smiles and gazes at me with admiration.

I put a finger to my lips. "Shh," I say. He laughs in return.

"Elsa, Darling, they're waiting." Hans takes my hand and leads me away. Ew. His hand is sweaty, even through his gloves.

"People of Arendelle," I start, "Hans and I are now, officially engaged. Jack, the imposter I was earlier running around with, is now a prisoner of Arenedelle castle dungeon, due to his attempts to kill me. I now know that Hans is the right man for me, and I love him. So Arendelle will have a new king, and a public wedding in the courtyard. Please attend on Saturday at noon. Tea will be served." I finish with my best acting skills to act like I like Hans.

"Queen Elsa knows that I am a changed man, and will be king of Arendelle now. So, if you'd all rise..." Hans is abruptly interrupted.

"STOP! Prince Hans of the Southern Isles has lied and is an escape of the Southern Isles prison. He hasn't fulfilled his life sentence. Now he will escorted back to jail, where he belongs." Hans is placed in handcuffs by the guards of his own castle. He is taken out of the castle and taken back to the Southern Isles as prisoner, again.

"Sorry, Queen Elsa. This man hired these guards from other countries who didn't know that Hans was in prison and supposed to still be there. They didn't know of his insanity. We sincerely apologize, for our mistake of accidentally letting Hans escape. The king and Queen send their sincerest apologies. So do I personally, as head of the Southern Isles guard. Sorry." The Guard-master apologizes over and over.

"It's fine. I can return my kingdom back to it's original glory. Thank you for taking him away, I can now continue to live my life and guard my kingdom to the best of my abilities." I smile at him and shake his hand.

Chapter 26

"Well since I finally have the chance, I'd like to ask you something." Jack turns to me and gets down on one knee.

"I'm not going to repeat all of the cheesy things that guys say before they propose, so I'll just say this: I" I cut him off.

"You don't have to" He cuts me off.

"No, I do have to do this. Otherwise our complicated lives will never allow this. I love you with everything that I've got. And I didn't practice this or anything, so, I've meant to say for a while... Will you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, marry a little hickey-pickeldy man like me?" He picks up the box and opens it up to show a beautiful ring that he obviously made himself.

"Never a man like you. Just you. Plain old Jack. And Queen Elsa won't marry you, no. Just me, regular old Elsa will marry you." His face lights up and he picks up my waist and twirls me around.

"Like you could resist marrying me." Our faces are close and he inches closer to me.

I pull away a little, "This is just assurance that we're actually in love to the rest of the world. In my mind, we were already married." I inch closer, but this time he pulls away.

"Look at you, you just have the last laugh." He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Ha." I say. He rolls his eyes and just kisses me.

/

It's now all normal in Arendelle castle, except for the fact that I only have 2 days left before I'll kicked off the throne because I'm engaged and not married. Anna's wedding day is drawing nearer, it's in 3 days. After mine. Which will be tomorrow. Because Jack and I are getting married right away. I'm wearing my mother's old wedding dress, which fits me perfectly. My hair will be in a braid and Jack is wearing an ice tux. I have no idea what that is, but it sounds handsome 'cuz he's wearing it. And I really don't care about it. Anna does. She thinks it'll be our time of "true love". Who am I to ruin her dreams by saying that we're already "married" in my head and in love?

Jack is walking by my side, and we hold hands in silence. No words, just peace and quiet. No thoughts, just peace. At mind, and with each other.

People think I'm not a people person who's afraid to come out of her shell and take a chance. I'd like to share a certain gesture with those people. I am a brave, confident, and loved person. I just needed one more person to show me that. And that's him. Jack, my forever love. Since love is forever and love isn't lonely, I'll never be alone again.

_I love you, Jack. I'm not afraid._

_I figured._


End file.
